Blinded by Love
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: The new employee at Uchiha Corp. is hot, that's for sure. But one wrong move on Sasuke's part can cost him the company. Sasusaku. On hiatus.


**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Sasuke sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. This was pointless; null; redundant. Sitting here in a cooped up room for three hours like this. One could go crazy. Especially, with Naruto presents his 'great ideas'. God he takes like forever with his topics, and he never gets anywhere. Then, when Father turns him down, he would whine and complain to Sasuke; as if he could do anything about it. Just because Sasuke's father owned Uchiha Corp., and just because it was the most successful business in the stocks as of currently in Japan, _and_ just because Sasuke got whatever he wanted, doesn't mean he could help Naruto out.

Fugaku Uchiha, owner of Uchiha Cooperation. Not one to mess with. Particularly with industry involved. He gets strict on Sasuke because he is to be the 'heir' if you will, of the company. Its success and prosperity _depends _on him. As if that's not enough stress. Knowing that one wrong move could break an international company. How many people would be out of a job?

Fugaku decided that it would be fun for Sasuke to get 'acquainted' with the staff and the whole 'feel' for the business life. So, he assigned Sasuke a new staff member that he gets to guide around and give a tour to. Fugaku said something about 'personal assistance' but he wasn't sure. Sasuke couldn't wait to get out of this meeting. It ended in a mere five minutes; however it felt like an eternity. Even showing the new dude around would be more fun than this. Sasuke leaned back in his chair and rest his head in his palms. Only a few seconds later, a glare from his father sent Sasuke grumbling and sitting back upright.

When the meeting finally concluded, and Sasuke was so thankful that it did, he bolted to the new staff member's soon-to-be office, where he would greet him in a matter of moments. He was not getting caught up in Naruto's rambling now. Sasuke plopped down in the chair and began to think. His father never specified the gender. Perhaps it was a girl. A _hot _girl. The kind of girl you make out with on the office desk. The girl that you never tell anyone about. Why should you anyway, you're only 'friends'. Yup. That kind of girl. Sasuke smirked to himself.

It's been fifteen more minutes and Sasuke was getting quite irritable. However, when sixteen minutes passed from when he first arrived, he hears footsteps. Rushed foot steps. It sounds like _heels_. Sasuke grinned deviously. _She is a girl_. As soon as the girl entered the room, she began rambling on about how sorry she was, and about how there was traffic. My ass traffic.

"You shouldn't make a habit out of this, miss…"

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno." The girl's voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Miss. Haruno. Yes well we have a lot to discuss before we move forward." Sasuke tried to put his best business face on. The girl seemed spacey though. There was something he quite couldn't put his finger on about this one…

"Yes, of course." Sakura reached out and felt the chair in front of her. She carefully sat down and placed her things on the floor.

"First off; rules. I'm presuming Fugaku gave you a list of the rules?" Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. After some hesitation she nodded.

"Hai."

"And you looked over them, correct?" Sasuke folded his hands and looked at her intently. It seemed that she squirmed under his scrutiny. She didn't' reply. "Miss. Haruno?"

"Well, no. You see sir, I _couldn't. _"

"And why is that?"

"I'd rather not say, sir." She pleaded. But Sasuke was never that merciful. If she wanted to work here, she best learn the rules as soon as possible.

"I'd rather you do. I don't see what the problem is. My father gave you instructions on how to work here and you didn't read them. All I would like to know is why?"

No answer. Sasuke was very agitated now. She was acting like a three-year-old. He didn't even know this woman and already he didn't like where this was going.

"What are you blind?" Sasuke knew this was getting way out of hand. He just almost insulted a new employee. He just hoped to God that this new girl wouldn't rat him out to his father.

Naruto cursed under his breath. Why wouldn't Fugaku ever take him seriously? Just because he was Sasuke's best friend and just because that's the whole reason he got hired here, doesn't mean that he is unable to _contribute._ Naruto knew a new employee was starting today and he wanted to know who. He looked around before the meeting but he guessed they weren't there yet. Naruto loved meeting new people, he couldn't wait. Just then a bright idea popped into the enthused blonde's head. _Maybe the new girl likes ramen!! _He thought joyously. Naruto jolted to the staff longue to make two cups; one for him and other for the new girl.

Sakura seemed to look right through Sasuke when she spoke, but the chills she gave him were intended.

"Yes, I am blind."

* * *

A/N- Oo0o0o0o0oo didn't see that one coming did you? Haha, I've never read a fanfic where Sakura was blind, so I decided that this site needed one lmao. Hope you like it!! I already have plans for later chapters too. Yay!

PS- You see that button below here, the purple thing? It's got a drop down window? You can perhaps…submit a review? OMG!! Really? You can add to favourites and alert list too?! That's just too much!! I know, you must be overwhelmed from this crucial information. I am too. But maybe you should click the button; it looks like whoever gets that review would be greatly appreciative. Oh and they said they'll update faster too if you review.

Sneak peek for Chapter 1:

It's been five days and Sasuke still couldn't look at her. The guilt was consuming. He cursed under his breath. Sasuke Uchiha never felt _guilty. _Why couldn't she just have told him instead of letting him make a fool of himself? He didn't know she really was blind. How was he supposed to know? And yet despite all this, she still smiles at him when he's talking to her. This makes him guiltier.

Although he feels guilty, he's beginning to warm up to her. She makes jokes and laughs all the time. Even when everybody else is glum, she finds a way to make them smile. Her and Naruto even get along great. They're both obsessed with ramen. He's surprised they haven't hit it off yet.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked him.

"Call me Sasuke." He spoke in a stoical tone.

"Sasuke…"she mumbled. "Sasuke?" She spoke more clearly.

"Hm?" He really wasn't quite interested in what she had to say as of right now. He was supposed to be meeting Naruto at the club in two hours; it was Friday.

"Well, um. My ride kinda bailed on me and I was…wondering if you could…" she trailed off.

"Give you a ride home?" She nodded hopefully. It felt kind of weird not having someone look you back in the eyes when you were talking to them. I mean usually blind people wore glasses or something to hide their eyes. But her eyes, well they didn't even look like she was blind. Her eyes were _green._ Mint green. And beautiful. Even though she couldn't see his face, they still pleaded like a lost dog. Sasuke sighed silently. Naruto will have to wait. He grabbed her hand without saying anything and dragged her to his car.

On the ride to her house, Sasuke felt compelled to ask her something that has been bugging him. There was silence the whole ride and she was fidgeting with her hands. Sasuke needed to know, he didn't know why, but he needed to know.

"How did you become blind?" he blurted. Wrong move.

* * *


End file.
